Jasper and Alice
by SparklieEdwardOmg
Summary: What happens when Jaspice is killed What does Emmett do to Mike
1. Chapter 1

**Jaspice**

**Disclaimer- The genius SM owns Twilight i basically just make them do things she never**

Bella POV

'Edward come here a minute i need to tell you something' I shouted. What words were the best to use when trying to ask your husband why they have never had _it_ since Nessie was born.... hmmm I wonder ????

'What is it ?' He shouted back

"Just wanting to ask you something private'

'Umm..ok' he gracefully leaped down the stairs and stepped on Alice and Jaspers rabbit Jaspice.

'Do you think they will notice'

'Nooo not at all infact they will probably eat it since Jasper is insane at the sight of blood and its guts are haning out its ears'.

'What is it you wanted to say to me?' he asked me trying to get away from the fact that Jaspice has been squashed.

'Well our personal life hasn't exactly been the same since Renesmee was born'

'Umm ok then emm what do you want to do then?' He sounded extremey confused.

'I think we could like leave it just a little while until her and Jake are together'

'No problem.. what are we going to do about Jas--'

'Omg eddie-poo what have you done to Jaspice' guess who...........Emmett.

'Nothing it just fell under-neath my shoe'

'Oh ok let's burn him'

'um ok'

Meanwhile in alice and jaspers room

Alice POV

'Jazz i think Emmett has fallen into Edward and Bellas bonfire'

'Alice Emmett is standing at the door'

'Omg Jaspice'

'Who?'

'Our bunny'

'OOOOOO'

'But the smoke is purple how can it be Jaspice'

'Well Rose kinda experimented when you were out shopping with Esme'

Outside-----

Bella POV

'**Burn baby burn!!!**

**Burn baby burn'** Emmett was dancing around the bonfire singing and Edward was looking up to Alice and Jasper's room window smirking :{|

'Hey Bella since we have the bonfire do you want to get Mike and lt him see how hot he really is' Emmett asked me

'Emm sure but I want to let Lauren see how hot she gets' I always hated her

Finally I get to kill my enemies

'I am going to kill you Emmett'

'Eddie I thought you were smart'

'What are you talking about Emmett'

'Well you see....Carlisle has already killed me'

'Emmett that is sick and Im telling on you'

'Come'on what have I done that is that bad?'

'Emmett you and my wife are planning to kill my classmates'

Me and Emmett took of towards Mike's house and Emmett sining Hot'n'Cold

**'Cause Jake's hot and Im cold'**

EMMETT SHUT UP!!!!!

ok chill

Oh flip theres Mike

and Emmett's ontop of him talking him throught about him being a vampire and how he was about to kill him

He let his teeth sink into his neck and then dragged him back to our house.

**R&R - More reveiws more chapters :D Thanks xxxxoooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter isnt going to be very long snice it is 7:39am**

Emmett dragged Mike back to the house by his toe. He was screaming in pain the whole way and saying he new they were vampires since the day he went to High School.

'Mike just be quite, you will be dead in a couple of hours maybe even minutes' Emmett said to him. "how about if we get Jessica for you' I asked him

'Bella are you a vampire'

'Yes but did I ask you that ... no'

'If you got Jessica would you do the same to her that you have done to me?'

'Of course not!!' Emmett said.

'Mike,You are going to die since you have always hated me and since you had a massive crush on my little sister, Be pepared.'

I should go and get Jessica now incase the fire goes out.

As i walked up the drive-way to Jessicas house I noticed a Police car that I could remember from my dull human life. Charlies Cruiser. Flip.

'Bella is that you, you are beautiful' I new she ment it because I was a vampire but I hated her now so I best be evil.

'Nice to see you to Jessica are you lesbian now?'

'What, where didi that come from?'

'Well you no telling me Im beatiful'

'But you are you have changed so much'

'Do you want to no why It was by the best surgeons son'

'And that is .....'

'Edward'

'Wow was it soar'

'Yeah it was agony do you want to see how soar it was?'

'Not ----------ouch'

My teeth sunk into her neck and I dragged her to where Mike,Who was now unconsious, was lying.

'Bella lets take them back to the bonfire'

'Ok'

We took off into the woods with Jessica and Mike getting still dragged behind.

Ooh nooo Carlisles home

'Emmett McCarthy Cullen'

'Bellan Marie Swan Cullen' What have youdone to poor Mike and Jessica.

'Well we squishe Jaspice and then built a fire to burn it and Mike thought he was hot so I decided to show him whos boss and then I bit him.

'How long ago was it you bit him?'

'Couple of hours'

'EMMETT HE WILL BE A VAMPIRE NOW !!!!'

**R&R veiw pllllleeeeaaaasssseeee my life depends on it ....**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

Oh great Emmett's done it again. 1st a rabbit and now Mike Newton. My perfect Bella would never do anything like that. No way Bella is to perfect for anything like that.

'You did what Bella' Alice screamed at Bella

'She was asking for it'

'Bella what did you do' I asked her

'Jessica wanted to be with Mike'

'And what...'

'I bit her'

'.............Ok how long ago'

'Couple of hours'

'Emm Carlisle Jessica is a vampire to'

'Edward what did you do'

'It was Bella'

'What.. Your perfect Bella' Rosalie butted in.

'Yes my perfect Bella'

'Guys lets stop arguing about me and deal with the Jessica Mike sitution'

'Finaly someone is being sensible' Carlisle said.

'Carlisle it was her that got us into half of this mess' Jasper said

'Jazzy dont butt in'Alice said

Great all my family were gathered around Jessica and Mike who were lying writhing in pain on Esme's good rug.

'Daddy can I get a rabbit' Renesmee asked me

'No because Uncle Jasper would go insane if he saw any blood from it and remember you are a half vampire'

'What should we do with them Carlisle?' Esme asked

'Let them sleep on it and we will see inthe morning.

**In the middle of the night**

**Bella pov**

'Bella, BElla, BELLA BELLA!!!!!'

'What Emmett?'

'Lets go burn Mike and Jessica'

'No'

'Where is Edward?'

'He is in the cottage'

'But so am I'

'No your not you are in my bedroom'

'Flip Emmett what did you do to me'

I was wearing a firemans suit

'Where is Mike and Jessica?'

'Well I wanted to see the colour of smoke when you burn vampires'

'You burned Mike'

'No way...........................It was Jessica

'What about Mike'

'Oh him, hes tied up by the fire'

'Ok lets go burn him

Me and Emmett ran outside and picked Mike up and chucked him in the fire

That was the end of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley

**In the morning**

**Bella POV**

Bella where is Mike and Jessica

'Outside in the fire'

'You burned them?'

'Yip'

**I dont know if i should write more read and reveiw and tell me what you think**

**xx**


End file.
